


Washing Up

by janonny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shameless Smut, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janonny/pseuds/janonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes home from a long mission and has a very satisfying bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Note the tags! :D

Steve walked into the penthouse level, calling out, “Tony? I’m back.”

It had been a long mission that had taken him away for almost a week. He was ready to indulge in a long hot soak in the decadent bathtub that could easily fit four people. It would be even better if he had some company while he was winding down in the bath.

Normally, Tony would be in the common room with the others at this hour, but when Steve had wandered by that direction on his way up, they had all claimed that Tony had been called away up to the penthouse. Steve hoped that it wasn’t for anything work-related, because Tony could be tied up for hours in that case.

“Tony?” he called again as he opened their bedroom door. There was no one there.

“If I could be of assistance, Captain. Sir is in the bathroom,” JARVIS explained.

Steve smiled. If Tony was having a bath, that would just be perfect timing. Tony might have found out through JARVIS that Steve was on his way back, since JARVIS had been in close communication with the quinjet that Steve had been flying in. JARVIS liked to take care of his humans and would have known that Steve would appreciate a hot bath that included Tony in it.

Steve put his shield down on the floor by the closet and cracked his neck, trying to loosen up his tense muscles. He opened the bathroom door and came to a sudden halt, drawing in a sharp breath.

Tony was indeed having a bath. The steaming hot water was filled almost up to the brim, excess water sloshing over the sides to run into the grooves that functioned as drainage around the hexagonal bathtub. Tony was in the bathtub, but he wasn’t soaking in it as Steve was expecting. He was standing in deep, thigh-high water, bent over with his elbows propping him up on the side of the tub. His hands were weakly scrabbling against the tiled outer side of the raised tub as his breath escaped him in shallow pants.

He hadn’t even noticed Steve coming in.

From the doorway, Steve had a perfect side view of Tony’s arched back and hard cock just grazing the water’s surface. While the sight had his pulse racing in Pavlovian reflex, what had surprised him into stillness were the thin tentacles that extended from an opening in the ceiling, a few coiling around Tony’s waist, his wrists and two thrusting slowly between his legs.

Tony moaned, the deep-throated sound shattering Steve’s fascination. He took a step forward.

“I was preparing Sir for you, Captain,” JARVIS said in a tone so mild he could be talking about getting the coffee machine started.

Tony jumped a little, and turned his head to look at Steve. Even in the steamy room, Steve could see that his pupils were blown wide and his lips were bitten red.

Steve had to clear his throat to get the next words out, “Have you been making new additions to the bathroom while I was away?”

While JARVIS had joined them in the bedroom for the past six months, his physical appendages in the bathroom was definitely a new feature. A welcomed one, if Steve was going to be frequently greeted with sights like this.

“Sir has been bored,” JARVIS said.

Meanwhile, Tony shifted impatiently in the water, sending more of it spilling over the edge.

“How long have you been going at this, JARVIS?”

“Almost thirty minutes. Sir has been begging for the last ten,” JARVIS said, completely matter-of-fact.

“Uppity, bastard A.I.s,” Tony said, licking his lips and belying his ire.

Steve was already pulling off his gloves, stripping off his uniform at the quickest pace he had ever managed before. As if moving in time with his urgent motions, JARVIS’ tentacles started fucking into Tony harder and faster. Tony started whimpering, spreading his legs wider for JARVIS’ better access.

“You like that, Tony?” Steve asked, pushing down his unbearably tight pants, having removed the upper half of his uniform in record time.

“Yes, fuck, you know I do,” Tony said as he rocked back into JARVIS with helpless grunts.

Steve climbed over the side into the water that was deliciously hot, unable to even remember how he got rid of his pants. It had been a long week and video calls with Tony and JARVIS had been good, but they hadn’t been enough. In two strides, he was by Tony’s side and running his hand down Tony’s heaving, wet flank. He felt the faint shiver under his touch.

“JARVIS worked you over good,” Steve murmured, his palm sliding down to rest on Tony’s hip.

He watched in rapt attention as the two tentacles pulled out to thrust inside Tony with vigor, coiling and moving with sinuous grace. Tony pushed his ass back and gripped the wide side of the bathtub with increasing desperation. The tentacles around Tony’s wrists didn’t seem like they were pinning him in place, so much as holding him gently. Steve ran a hand along the tentacles looped around Tony’s waist, following them down towards Tony’s front where he could feel one of the thin tentacles wrapped around Tony’s cock, rippling with every move. He stroked Tony’s hard cock through the tentacle and Tony gasped, grinding forward into his hand.

Then Steve ran his free hand down the tentacles moving inside Tony. The metallic tentacles seemed to shiver under his touch as well, and Steve smiled. He ran down the length of the tentacles until he could press a finger into Tony’s hole alongside the warm and wet tentacles that were excreting the special lube JARVIS created. Tony cried out and pushed back, his whole body rocking with a desperate rhythm as Steve started moving his finger in and out with the tentacles as well.

“You did a really good job, JARVIS,” Steve said in a low, rough voice.

“I live to serve,” JARVIS murmured.

“If you really did, I would have come already,” Tony slurred out, but he didn’t sound at all displeased.

Steve pulled out his finger and removed his hand from stroking Tony’s cock despite Tony’s wordless protests. He moved to Tony’s head where they were hung down between his propped up arms on the tiles and bent down to press a kiss against Tony’s forehead.

“How do you want me, Tony?” Steve asked.

Tony looked up through heavy-lidded, hungry eyes. “I want you in me.”

He didn’t specify in what way, so Steve decided it was open for his interpretation. He thought JARVIS was having a good time at Tony’s rear, and Steve had missed Tony’s mouth so very much in the last seven days.

Steve bent down a little and lifted Tony up by the arms, JARVIS’ tentacles around his wrists obligingly helping to support Tony’s weight for the moment. Tony groaned at the change of angle just as Steve sat down in front of him on the wide edge of the bathtub. He let Tony bend forward again, until his arms rested against Steve’s muscular thighs instead and JARVIS’ tentacles pressed against him between Tony’s wrists and his thighs. Tony looked up with a glint in his eyes before tipping his eyes down towards Steve’s hard and already leaking cock.

“Oh, I have missed you,” Tony said to Steve’s cock in a warm, lascivious tone.

Steve huffed out a sound of amusement as he stroked Tony’s rounded shoulders. It was ridiculous but a very Tony-like thing to say. Tony looked up again with a mischievous smirk, obviously _not_ taking his own initiative and wanting to make Steve verbalize what he wanted. Steve knew that Tony got a perverse thrill from hearing dirty talk come out of Steve’s mouth.

“Suck me?” Steve asked, even as his cheeks reddened a little at the coarse words.

Tony sighed out in echo of JARVIS’ words, “I live to serve.”

Then he closed his mouth around the head of Steve’s cock, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked hard. It was Steve’s turn to groan. Tony was just too good at this. His mouth was wet and hot, and he provided the sort of suction that made Steve’s hips thrust up involuntarily. It pushed his cock further into Tony’s mouth, and Tony didn’t seem to care at all. He just tongued at Steve’s slit, a move that had Steve’s thighs tensing in pleasure, before he bobbed his head lower and took more and more of Steve into his mouth. Soon, Steve was pressing into the back of Tony’s throat. Steve ran his hands over Tony’s damp hair and thrust his hips in shallow motions, relishing in the tight heat around his aching erection.

Steve managed to say through his dry mouth, “JARVIS, I don’t think those tentacles are big enough for Tony.”

JARVIS responded, “I believe you’re right, Sir. An astute observation.”

From the ceiling, another tentacle descended, as wide as both the tentacles currently fucking Tony. It was gleaming metal and slick with lubricant already. The tentacle stroked Tony’s side and hip, leaving a shiny sinusoidal trail behind before it disappeared behind Tony. Steve knew the exact moment Tony was penetrated, because he pulled off Steve’s cock to cry out and his hands clenched around Steve’s thighs. His hips moved with jerky thrusts in response to being fucked by something much larger. He was breathing a lot heavier now.

“Feels good?” Steve asked.

“Yes,” Tony hardly whispered, eyes squeezed shut as he chased his pleasure.

He let Tony have a minute of this, where Tony braced himself on Steve’s lap and panted and moaned right over Steve’s erection. The visual was astounding, and a pearl of come dripped out in his increased arousal at Tony’s open mouth and hot breath so near his cock. Then, knowing Tony loved to be manhandled, Steve tipped Tony’s head up and directed his stiff cock past Tony’s parted lips again. Tony hummed in pleasure and sucked hard once more, swallowing Steve down with even greater speed. Steve threw his head back with a groan, body tense with pleasure. He was moving his hips more now, thrusting deeper into Tony’s generous mouth.

“I want to see you,” Steve said, and JARVIS understood immediately.

A projection that showed a perfect view of JARVIS’ three gleaming tentacles rocking into Tony’s greedy hole was immediately up on the wall opposite Steve. Tony was stretched wide around the tentacles, the larger tentacle moving more aggressively between the two thinner tentacles. Steve moaned and fucked faster into Tony’s mouth as well. Tony was swallowing around Steve’s girth like he couldn’t get enough of it.

“God, look at you, Tony. You really love being fucked, don’t you?”

Tony moaned in response around Steve’s cock, and Steve was all the way down Tony’s throat now, he could feel the tight grip as Tony fluttered around him. With the sight of JARVIS fucking hard into Tony and Tony’s mouth open wide around him, Steve’s fingers clenched in Tony’s hair as he came, cock jerking and shooting into Tony’s mouth and throat as he continued to fuck upwards with a long loud groan.

“You’re perfect, just perfect, god, Tony,” Steve found himself saying, back arched before bending almost double over Tony.

Tony was still sucking on Steve’s now sensitive cock, tonguing at the head like he could coax another burst of come out of Steve, and the pleasure was so intense, it almost hurt. Steve gently pulled Tony off his semi-hard cock, and let Tony rest his forehead against his thighs as they both caught their breath. Tony was panting for great big gulps of air and Steve would feel guilty if he didn’t know that Tony got off on that as well.

“Do you want to come?” Steve asked, his body too heated up to blush anymore at this point.

Tony nodded desperately.

Steve smiled and tugged at Tony. “Sit up here.”

The instruction was for JARVIS’ benefit too. The tentacles around Tony’s waist and wrists helped Steve lift Tony until Tony was seated in Steve’s lap. Water rolled down Tony's legs as he spread them so that his knees squeezed Steve around his ribs. The projection on the wall was still up in high-definition, perfectly capturing Steve’s hands as they caressed and rubbed down Tony’s slick back. It had a perfect view of Tony’s round ass, and Steve ran his hands over them, squeezing and pulling his cheeks apart to better see the tentacles that were undulating more gently into Tony now. Tony’s arms around his shoulders tightened, his face buried in Steve’s neck. Behind Steve’s back, he could feel Tony pressing the tentacles around his wrists close against Steve, the metal warm between the two of them.

Steve told him, “Turn your head and look at what JARVIS is projecting on the wall. Come on, you’ll want to see this too.”

The projection shifted obligingly to the side so that when Tony leaned back and turned his head a little, he could see the projection of his ass being fucked by JARVIS’ tentacles. Tony shook and gasped, his cock actually jerking in the grip of JARVIS’ other tentacle.

Steve was hard again. It was hard not to be when he was surrounded by such eroticism. He reached for the thicker tentacle between Tony’s legs and tugged it gently out. He gave the obscenely slick tentacle a pulling stroke, and the tentacle shivered, coiled around his hand and caressed his fingers in return. Then it slithered up and wrapped around Steve’s upper arm.

“Do you mind if we share, JARVIS?” Steve asked.

JARVIS sounded pleased. “Not at all, Captain Rogers. Sharing Sir with you is my favorite pastime.”

Oh, JARVIS knew exactly what got Tony going. Tony’s fingers bit into Steve’s shoulders as he panted harder into Steve’s ear at those words.

“Yes, I want the both of you, come on, please,” Tony said, almost rambling. “I can’t wait anymore, please hurry up, _please_.”

Steve held Tony up by his bottom and snugged the head of his cock into Tony’s hole, with JARVIS’ tentacles holding Tony open.

Tony threw his head back, his neck a beautiful arc and his eyes were squeezed shut. “More. Please.”

Steve couldn’t help but mouth at Tony’s exposed neck, licking up his thrumming pulse point to elicit more pleas. Then Steve and JARVIS pushed Tony down onto Steve’s cock, pushed him down until he was completely seated in Steve’s lap with Steve’s cock all the way inside. Tony was moaning and clawing at Steve’s back, and Steve had to gasp for air at the tight heat and the warm tentacles moving beside his cock inside Tony. The steamy air between them felt thick and overheated now, the mild fragrance from the rippling water sweet, making him feel like he was taking in gulps of hot molasses as they moved together, as Tony bucked in his arms and JARVIS coiled around them all the tighter.

Unable to hold back any longer, Steve ground his hips upwards. He gripped Tony by the hips and fucked him relentlessly, aided by JARVIS’ tentacles around Tony’s waist that moved his body so that Tony barely needed to flex a muscle. He just had to let himself be fucked by both Steve and JARVIS.

The tentacle around Steve’s upper arm unfurled just to tweak Steve’s right nipple and caress his pectoral. It made Steve groan, sent a sharp spike of lust up his spine. Steve clutched Tony closer and fucked him harder, pulling out more just to enjoy the aching pleasure as he pushed inside Tony’s heat again alongside JARVIS’ tentacles. The slippery clench around his cock had his toes curling, and he felt short of breath, like he was reaching the physical limit of the Super Serum coursing through his veins. Like having Tony here, writhing and crying out in his arms, had his body primed beyond any physical exertion he pushed himself through when he was out in battle.

Tony was starting to make gasping moans, always a sure sign that he was feeling so very good, that they were nailing his prostate repeatedly and he was starting to chase his climax. The sound never failed to drive Steve crazy. Steve lifted one hand from Tony’s hips to grope down Tony’s quivering stomach muscles, until he could wrap his hand around Tony’s cock, along with the tentacle still rippling around it.

“JARVIS, push in here a little,” Steve commanded through clenched teeth, his thumb pressing against the tip of Tony’s cock, causing Tony to shudder.

He moved his thumb away and the tentacle around Tony’s cock immediately pushed in ever so slightly into Tony’s piss hole. Tony cried out and clenched down on Steve mercilessly. Then Tony was coming hard, his body jerking and hips losing its grinding rhythm as his cock shot spurt after spurt of come out around the tentacle and splashing all over Steve’s chest.

Steve’s eyes were almost watering with pleasure. “You’re so gorgeous, Tony.”

They milked Tony through his orgasm, Steve and JARVIS pumping Tony’s slick cock with one hand and a thin tentacle. And they fucked harder into him, relishing as Tony kept squeezing down through spasms of pleasure. Tony was starting to make faint whimpering sounds from the overstimulation.

“Just a little more,” Steve whispered and Tony nodded, shivering and panting as Steve kept pounding up into his body.

Then the tentacles that were tight against Steve’s cock in Tony’s suffocating heat coiled and thrust with new urgency. The tentacles must have pressed against Tony’s prostate, because Tony was arching again with a tremulous moan, and a little spurt of come spilled out of his cock. The lewd sight along with Tony’s wide-eyed, surprised pleasure and the intense sensation surrounding his cock slammed Steve through his own orgasm, and he came inside Tony with jerking, short thrusts, barely able to open his eyes to look at the projection still up on the wall, to watch his cock and JARVIS’ tentacles pump in and out of Tony’s hole in frenzied climax.

It took half a minute for all their motions to slow. Tony was boneless against Steve’s front, and Steve was running his hand up and down Tony’s heaving back. The projection on the wall flicked off, and the tentacles around them loosened, with the tentacles around Tony’s wrists uncoiling altogether to stroke over both Tony and Steve’s backs. It took them a few more minutes to gain the ability to speak.

“You and JARVIS are ganging up on me,” Tony said, muffled against Steve’s skin.

“And you love it,” Steve said, rubbing his cheek against Tony’s hair.

Tony pressed a fond kiss to Steve’s shoulder. “Hell yeah, I do. Best orgasm. Twelve out of ten points, will ride again.”

Steve smiled. “I’m glad we meet your high standards.”

Then he tipped Tony’s head to the side so that he could give him a proper kiss on the lips, mouthing tenderly at Tony’s reddened lips and humming in pleasure as Tony kissed him back with more intensity.

“Welcome back,” Tony said with a smile, once they broke apart.

“Best coming home present I ever got,” Steve said, tired but satisfied.

Tony rubbed a hand affectionately against the tentacles around his waist. “It was all JARVIS’ idea. He was the mastermind behind this debauchery.”

JARVIS put on his best fake modest voice. “I learned from the best, Sir.”

Even though he didn’t really want to move, Steve carefully lifted Tony off him. Tony made an uncertain sound, and the tentacles pulled out as well. Steve ran a thumb along Tony’s hole, checking for puffiness, and also, relishing a little in the feel of his come dripping out of Tony’s hole. Steve always came a lot, and he liked to see Tony wet with his come.

Tony wriggled a little, eyes slitted with satiation. “If you keep doing that, we might be staying for round two.”

Steve pushed his thumb into Tony’s hot wet hole and pulled out reluctantly. “I think we’re both too tired for that.”

Before Tony could protest, probably to insist on his youthful vigor and how one round of sex couldn’t tire him, Steve lifted him up bodily and sat down in the bathtub. Steve was previously submerged to his legs while sitting on the edge of the bathtub, but now they were seated fully in the large bath tub and the water came up to their chests. Steve sluiced water down Tony’s shoulders, and washed him carefully, running his hands over his body. Tony let himself be moved by Steve and the tentacles whichever way they liked, only murmuring incoherently when Steve fingered him with two fingers to wash him clean. Steve held Tony open to let one of JARVIS’ tentacles inspect him, and Tony didn’t even try to turn it into something more, a sure sign of his exhaustion. Despite Tony’s statements, they weren’t up for round two, even though a wet, limp Tony completely trusting in their arms and tentacles was a very tempting offer. Maybe a thought for next time.

For now, Steve was looking forward to entangled warm limbs in bed and slow kisses as sleep claimed them, comfortable and secure as JARVIS watched over them and kept them safe.

“You look after us so well, JARVIS,” Steve said, cupping the back of Tony’s neck as he got ready to stand up.

Tony murmured in agreement.

JARVIS said with aching gentleness, “It is my pleasure, Captain, Sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was too embarrassed to have this beta read. Feel free to point out any mistakes or if you don’t want to do it the comments, you can leave your email address and I can get in touch. But seriously, wow, for some reason, I can write and share PWPs, but getting it beta read seems excruciatingly embarrassing.
> 
> Anyway, I had to post this before I second guessed myself more than I already have, so this is a little rushed. Do I want my first posted Marvel fic to be porn? Do I really? Okay. Okay then.


End file.
